


All I Need Is You

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Sonic & Tails Family [9]
Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Awkward Dates, Cream is four, Cute Kids, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, Marriage, Other, Romance, Shadow and Silver are brothers, Sibling Love, Silver is nine, Single Parents, Tails is two, Teasing, Toddlers, low income, money issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Blaze from work says something that gets Sonic thinking. Now he thinks he needs to find Tails a mother, but Tails thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Cream the Rabbit & Miles "Tails" Prower, Manic the Hedgehog & Sonia the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonic & Tails Family [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617721
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no idea what Sonic does for a living. He works in an office, but I don’t know what they do in offices.  
> I found a spot for Blaze to make an appearance and a way to incorporate Amy and Cream!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Who would’ve thought that the Sonic The Hedgehog, fastest being alive, would end up working in front of a computer. Certainly not Sonic. No, not even a little bit. In fact, if you’d asked him years ago, during the Resistance, when he and his siblings were fighting for their lives, he would’ve laughed in your face. ‘A desk job? Me? No way!’ he probably would’ve said.

But then again, Sonic’s always been unpredictable. The most unpredictable thing he could’ve done was settle down with a child. In that way, he’s still the same old Sonic he’s always been.

‘Just older,’ Manic always teases, and Sonic hits him, making him laugh. 

(‘I’m not old!’

‘You’re so old.’

‘You’re the same age as me.’!)

“How’s it going, Sonic?”

Sonic looks up to see his coworker, Blaze, looking through some paperwork. 

“Exhausted,” Sonic replies, yawning and stretching out his aching back. “What time is it anyways?”

“Late,” Blaze says without checking the clock. “You almost done?” she asks with a tired sigh of her own, taking a seat beside him. 

“Yeah,” Sonic says, going back to typing on the keyboard again. “I wanna finish this report quickly, so I can spend some time with Tails before his bedtime.”

Blaze hums. “Must be tough, being a single parent.”

Sonic chuckles. “Definitely.”

“You know, maybe you should get married. It’d benefit Tails to have a mother figure in his life.”

Sonic freezes. “.............. What?”

Blaze arches an eyebrow at him. “I said, maybe you oughta get married.”

“Ma... ma... what?”

Blaze rolls her eyes. “Marriage, Sonic.”

Sonic stares, wide-eyed, at her. “Me?” he asks incredulously, “Me? Ma... ma...”

“Married?”

“Yeah, that. Me???” The notion is unbelievable and ridiculous in Sonic’s mind. He can’t even say the word properly. 

Blaze smiles and laughs. “Yes, you. Have you seriously never thought about it before?” she asks.

Sonic just looks at her. 

“Okay, guess you haven’t.”

Sonic sighs and continues typing. “Of course I haven’t. That’s not who I am, Blaze.”

Blaze smiles amusedly, setting aside her unfinished paperwork. “After adopting a child, you’re still afraid of commitment?”

Sonic hesitates. “Well... I’m not sure about that,” he says, “But I know the only person I’m committed to is Tails.”

“But it’d be easier if you weren’t alone, wouldn’t it? You wouldn’t have to lean on your family members so much,” Blaze says.

Sonic stops. She brings up a good point. He scratches the side of his head in thought. “I guess you’re right,” he mutters. But the idea still makes him uncomfortable. 

Blaze shrugs and grabs her paperwork. “Just something to think about,” she says, giving Sonic’s shoulder a friendly pat.

“Yeah,” Sonic mumbles. It’s all he’s going to be thinking about now.  
______________________________________

“Hey Sonia,” Sonic says the next day, when he meets his sister for coffee during his break. Tails is at Uncle Chuck’s today.

“Hmm?” Sonia hums, taking a sip of her coffee. She’s more of a tea person, but she doesn’t mind her coffee with a lot of cream. Like, a lot of cream. Sonic thinks there’s more cream than caffeine in her cup.

“Do you think I should start dating again?”

Sonia coughs and swallows hard, putting her cup down. “You’re thinking about dating?” she asks, taken aback. 

Sonic slumps against his chair and stares out the window. “Well, it’s been awhile,” he mumbles. 

Sonia frowns. “Is that the only reason?”

“No,” Sonic says. He taps his fingers on the table while he thinks of how to word his thoughts. “I mean—wouldn’t it be good for Tails to have a female role model in his life, other than you?” he asks genuinely. 

Sonia looks surprised. “You mean like a mom?”

“... I... I guess so.”

“You want to find a wife?”

“... Well, uh...”

Sonia crosses her arms and gives her brother a piercing stare. “What is this really about, Sonic?”

Sonic sighs. “I’m not rich,” he starts, “I’m always at work so we can pay the bills, and afford groceries, and stuff. And because I’m always at work, I have to ask my family to watch Tails all the time,” he explains. 

Sonia shakes her head. “Sonic, you know we love Tails. It’s not a problem to watch him.”

“I know that, but sometimes it feels like I’m not even raising Tails.”

“Sonic—“

“I should have more time for my own kid, Sonia.” 

Sonia falls quiet. 

Sonic’s glaring at the table now. Then his face softens and he sighs heavily. “Maybe if I did get married, or something, things would be easier.”

Sonia reaches over the table and takes his hand. “You know you can always come to me if you need money. I can give you your half of our inheritance from Mother anytime. Like it or not, Sonic, you are still royalty.”

Sonic gives his sister’s hand a grateful squeeze, but he shakes his head. He‘s never asked for money before, and he never will. (Manic doesn’t either. Sonia often says the both of them are too stubborn for their own good.)

“The choice is yours,” Sonia continues, “but Tails has a good life already. He loves you. You’re a good dad.”

Sonic smiles a little at that. “I just...” he sighs tiredly for the third time, “I just want him to have everything that I didn’t have, growing up.”

Sonia pats Sonic’s hand and smiles at him gently. “And you’re giving your all to him.”  
______________________________________

“Marriage doesn’t suit you,” Shadow says when Sonic tells him about what he’s been thinking over the weekend. 

They’re at Shadow’s trailer. Tails and Silver are playing together outside. They’re by the window so Sonic and Shadow can see them, but Sonic trusts Silver. He’s a mature kid and he’s really good with Tails. 

Shadow’s been saving up for an actual house. It’s a small one and it only has one bedroom, but it’s cheap and close to Silver’s school. He’s almost got enough. 

Sonic rolls his eyes sarcastically. “Oh gee, thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Shadow says. He’s making the kids some snacks. “It’s the truth, you know. You’ve gone on how many dates now?” he asks. 

Sonic rests his cheek in his hand on the counter. “Two.”

“And they’ve both ended in you getting water dumped all over your head.”

“So I’m rusty.”

“No, you’re just horrible with women.”

“I am not!”

“You are. You always have been because you’re a jerk.”

“You’re a bigger jerk than me!”

“That’s because I hate everyone.”

Sonic groans and grabs a dirty plate in the sink to wash. The sink was always full of dirty dishes when Sonic came over. Shadow let them pile up. Maybe it was because of Tails, but Sonic’s gotten picky about cleanliness. His teenage self would be so disappointed in him. 

“Why do you even want to get married?” Shadow asks. 

“I don’t, really,” Sonic replies, grabbing the dish soap and a sponge. “But Tails is my first priority. And a kid deserves to have two parents.”

“You’ve been fine up until now,” Shadow says, watching his best friend with a frown. “What’s with the sudden change?”

“Just...a coworker got me thinking about it,” Sonic admits.

Shadow is slicing Tails’ and Silver’s sandwiches into triangles. “Who? The cat?”

“Blaze.”

“What does she know? She’s sixteen and has no life experience.”

“She’s twenty-one and she’s engaged.”

“But has no life experience.”

“Shadow.”

“Sonic, you can’t let other people tell you what to do,” Shadow says, “You’re happy. Tails is happy. Leave it at that.”

Sonic sighs and stops, looking out the window. Silver’s pulling Tails in a wagon, both of them laughing and looking like they’re having the time of their lives.

“Still,” Sonic says. He’s not sure what he means by ‘still’. He’s not sure of anything anymore. 

“Fine,” Shadow then says with a smirk, “I’ll marry you.”

That gets a grin out of Sonic. “I’m not wearing white.”

“You’re sure as hell not wearing black. Black is my colour! My name is Shadow!”

“Then I’ll wear blue!”

“Oh Sonic. You look awful in blue.”

“Screw you!”  
______________________________________

“Holy crap,” Manic says with a teasing grin, “Eight dates. And they all ended with you getting water dumped over your head?”

“One time, it was juice,” says Sonic. 

They’re at Manic’s house and Tails is asleep beside Sonic, curled up on the sofa. 

Manic laughs quietly, so as not to wake Tails. It seems like he’s always laughing at Sonic. It’s good-natured and teasing, not mocking. It’s still annoying though. 

“When I first met you, I thought you were a Casanova,” Manic says, “I mean, you were cool. You were good-looking.”

“Why the past tense?” Sonic asks. 

Manic ignores him. “Then I found out girls hated you.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me. Do you know why girls never liked you?”

Sonic rolls his eyes. “Why?”

“Because you’ve never been patient enough to fall in love.”

Sonic immediately opens his mouth to protest because he’s offended. But then he closes it when he realizes Manic is right. With a huff, Sonic crosses his arms and scowls at his feet. 

“But in a way, that was a good thing,” Manic says with a smile, “Because you were able to throw yourself into the Resistance, and into becoming our brother, and into the search for Mom.”

Sonic looks up at Manic. That didn’t sound so bad. 

Manic knew better than anyone—other than Sonia—that Sonic never gave himself in pieces. It was all or nothing with him. Romance had probably never even crossed Sonic’s mind in the middle of the rebellion. Too focused on running, on fighting, protecting.

It never seemed to cross his mind after they’d won the war either. Sonic threw himself into living his life the way he wanted to; travelling, helping others, eating as many chilli dogs as he wanted. 

Then he threw himself into being a dad. 

“Look,” Manic begins, his voice serious and gaze intense, “I know you want to give Tails the world. But you’re looking for love for the wrong reasons, bro. If you wanna get married, you gotta do it because you’re in love.”

Those words roll around inside Sonic’s mind, and for the first time, everything makes sense to him. Manic’s right. It feels like he’s finally returning to himself. Free and independent, and the only thing he needs in life is his son. 

Sonic gently pets behind Tails’ ears, heart swelling at the peaceful look on Tails’ sleeping face. He’d take a picture, but he already has hundreds of cute pictures of Tails. 

“Besides, you’re fine just the way you are,” Manic tells him, leaning back and grinning. “Sure, you’re busy, but Tails feels loved. And that’s all he needs.”

“Why, baby bro,” Sonic says, placing a hand over his heart, “that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Manic nearly pouts. “Again with the baby?”

“You were born last. You’re the baby.”

“We’re triplets!”

“Baby.”

“I hate you.”

Sonic just laughs. “You love me.”  
______________________________________

It’s been a long, exhausting day at work when Sonic picks Tails up from Sonia’s at nine. A whole hour past Tails’ bedtime. 

Tails is sleepy and quiet on the drive back to their apartment, but he’s fighting to keep his eyes open, so he can finish telling Sonic about his day. 

“And den Anny Sonia and me pwayed dress up, and she let me do her makeup.”

Sonic hums to let Tails know he’s listening. He really is listening, his head just really hurts. Too much staring at a bright computer screen for too long. “I’m sure you made Auntie Sonia very pretty,” he says. 

“Yeah. And I pretty too,” Tails says, head lulling sleepily to the side. He quickly straightens himself. 

Sonic gives him a quick smile in the rearview mirror. “You were pretty too?” he asks. 

Tails yawns adorably. “I pretty. Anny Sonia let me wear high heels.”

Sonic chuckles, the image too cute in his head—little Tails, waddling around in his sister’s too-big red heels. He wished he’d been there to see it. He hopes Sonia took pictures. (He hopes she took pictures of Tails doing her makeup for her too. Tails got into Manic’s eyeliner once in the bathroom, and Sonic and Manic had later found him with it smeared all over his face.)

“I’m glad you had fun, baby,” Sonic says. He smiles again when he hears Tails yawn a second time. “I’m sorry I was late today,” Sonic tells him, “It’s too bad you don’t have a mommy to spend time with when I can’t.”

No, Sonic isn’t looking for a wife anymore. He stopped going on dates a week ago, a relief for his clothes. Every single date he’d gone on had ended with someone pouring some kind of liquid on him. But just because he isn’t looking anymore doesn’t mean he’s not feeling a little guilty still. 

Tails doesn’t say anything for a moment, and Sonic thinks he’s fallen asleep. But then he speaks up,

“I don’t want a mommy.”

Sonic blinks, shocked, and glances at Tails in the backseat. “You don’t want a mommy?” he asks, bemusement laced in his tone.

Tails shakes his head. “I jus want you, Daddy,” he says simply.

Sonic’s heart pulses. He swallows, eyes a little warm. ‘I just want you, Daddy’. 

“Don’t you wish you could spend more time at home?” Sonic asks. 

“No,” Tails replies, “I wuv seeing Unca’ Manic, and Anny Sonia, and Unca’ Chuck, and Sadow! I wuv seeing eberyone!”

Sonic grins, happiness dancing inside his chest. “That’s good, baby. I’m so glad.”

“I wuv you too, Daddy.”

“I love you, Tails.”  
______________________________________

The next day at work, he goes up to Blaze, feeling immensely smug. 

Blaze gives him a curious look over her coffee mug. “What’s up, Sonic?”

Sonic smirks at her. “I don’t need to get married,” he says, “My kid is happy and loved with just me. Me. Just me!” With that he goes back to his own desk, a happy bounce in his step. 

Blaze blinks confusedly at his back. “I never said you needed to—“ She sighs, “Never mind.”  
______________________________________

Sonic takes Tails out for dinner on his day off, much to Tails’ delight. Tails doesn’t like big, crowded restaurants, but Sonic always takes him to small places that don’t get very many people and have calm music playing in the background. Tails likes places like that, where he and Sonic can sing quietly along to the music together in a corner booth, and the waitress always looks really sweet, and Tails can have a special treat for dessert. 

There’s hardly any cars at the tiny diner they go to. It looks poor and almost rundown, but it’s good enough for them. 

Before they get their menus, a little bunny girl, no more than four years old, approaches their table. 

“What you wanna eat?” she asks with a cute grin, standing on her tiptoes to look over their table. Without the extra bit of height, the only thing you could see are her long ears, tied together by a pretty orange ribbon that matches her orange dress. 

Sonic smiles kindly at her. “And what’s your name?”

“I’m Cream!” the little bunny girl says happily, grabbing a napkin to balance on her head. 

Tails giggles at her. 

“Cream!” And then a pink hedgehog rushes out from the kitchen in the back. “What’re you doing out here?” she asks, looking very relieved to have found the little girl. She has warm green eyes and short pink hair, and looks like she’s been on her feet all day. 

“Playing, Mommy! Playing!” Cream exclaims with a giant smile. 

Cream’s mother puts her arm around her shoulders, and Cream hugs her around her waist. “I’m sorry if my daughter disturbed you.”

Sonic shakes his head. “Not at all.”

“Me like her!” Tails says. 

Cream beams at him. “I like you too!” Then she looks up at her mom hopefully. “Can I sit with them, Mommy?”

Her mom blinks. “Um...” She looks at Sonic questioningly. 

Sonic just smiles. “It’s okay with me.”

Tails and Cream cheer, and Cream climbs onto the seat beside him. They don’t even tell each other their names, just start playing with the salt and pepper shakers.

“I’ll keep an eye on her,” Sonic reassures Cream’s mother. Then he holds out his hand. “I’m Sonic, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

The woman smiles, and Sonic thinks it lights up her face. She shakes his hand, her fingers elegant but strength behind her grasp. 

“I’m Amy Rose. Nice to meet you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure what I’m going to do with Amy exactly. But I have plans to make Tails and Cream best friends!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked this. :)


End file.
